


Luckiest People

by Jolllly_Bee



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Amis de l'ABC, Female Enjolras, Female Grantaire, Female Joly, Fluff, Jewish Character, Song fic, asexual tries to write romance, no beta we die like les amis, no time for relationships but still time for Les Mis, those last two aren’t relevant in this work but just note that they are, well some of them, you thought it was gonna be angst but nope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolllly_Bee/pseuds/Jolllly_Bee
Summary: Joly always found it ironic that she was born on Christmas considering she was Jewish, but she still enjoyed it anyways. While her friends got Christmas presents she got birthday presents, so it all worked out. All of that being said, it made the holiday so much sadder when it was spent alone.
Relationships: Joly/Bossuet Laigle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Luckiest People

**Author's Note:**

> This song always makes me think of the two of them and this idea came into my mind yesterday as I listened to it on repeat, so please enjoy!
> 
> P.S. also please enjoy female Joly because I love her.
> 
> Based on: “Lucky People” by Waterparks

Joly always found it ironic that she was born on Christmas considering she was Jewish, but she still enjoyed it anyways. While her friends got Christmas presents she got birthday presents, so it all worked out. All of that being said, it made the holiday so much sadder when it was spent alone. 

In September she had gotten an offer to intern at one of the top hospitals in the country. It was a one in a lifetime opportunity, but that hospital just happened to be on the other side of the country, far away from her family and friends. She didn’t want to take it at first, but with some convincing by Bossuet, she decided to accept the offer.   
Every month Bossuet flew out to see her, so it wasn’t too lonely, but she missed all of her friends. 

So far Combeferre was the only one who called to wish her happy birthday and it was already past 11:30. Her one day off and she didn’t even get more than a text from her boyfriend:

Bossuet: Happy birthday! 🐬

She doesn’t really know what the dolphin is supposed to mean, but she’s sure it was sent with love. 

All of this was going through her head while she FaceTimed with Combeferre. 

“So then it turns out, it wasn’t blood, but this little girl had stuck like five cherry Nerds in her ear. It was ridiculous!”

“Combeferre, as much as I love the crazy tales of pediatrics, I need to ask you a question.”

“Okay, what is it?”

“Did- this might sound dumb- but, did everyone forget my birthday?”

“Joly! Of course they didn’t. Why would you think that!”

“Well, it’s Christmas and maybe they’re busy or something…”

“Joly, trust me. No one forgot your birthday.”

“Promise?”

“Yes.”

—————

Meanwhile a few miles away from Joly’s flat, Bossuet is coming back from the airport for a surprise visit and another even bigger surprise. With the help of his band, he wrote her a song, which is especially impressive considering he can barely spell most of the time. Let’s just say it was a group effort. Either way, he felt that it was a perfect gift because it was one that he couldn’t mess up. 

Bossuet gave Feuilly a call from his taxi. Everything was almost done and without any issues. This has to be a new record for him and his horrible luck. Maybe the universe decided to cut him some slack today. 

[Call: Bossuet - Feuilly]

“Hey, Feuilly. I’m almost to her apartment. Tell Combeferre to stop stalling and start the stuff.”

“Got it.”  
 _Call ended_

—————

[Messages: Feuilly, Combeferre]

Feuilly: Combeferre get off FaceTime, he is almost here. 

Combeferre: Okay. Your turn. 

Feuilly: :)

—————

“Hey, I just got a text from Courfeyrac saying he is in dire need of eggnog, so I’ve got to go and deal with that. Happy birthday Joly.”

“Oh. Okay, bye. Tell Courfeyrac and all of them that I say hi.”

“Will do. Bye.”

“Buh-bye.”  
 _Video Call ended_

_Call from:_ Feuilly

“Hi!”

“Happy birthday, Joly.”

“You called at the perfect time! I just got off the phone with Combeferre!”

“Good. Have you gone on YouTube today?”

“No. Why?”

“The Amis put a new song up earlier today. I think you would love it.”

“Oooh! What’s it called!”

“I can’t remember. Just go look it up.”  
 _Call ended_

“Huh, that was abrupt,” she thought. “Well, I guess he’s just busy and stuff.”

She went over to her laptop and opened up Youtube. Huh, Feuilly was right. There was a new single: “Lucky People.” The cover was a picture of a cassette tape done in watercolors. “Grantaire must have helped them with design,” she thinks. “It looks really good.”

She clicked on the video and was greeted with the soft sounds of Courfeyrac’s guitar. Then, the vocals started and it wasn’t Marius or Enjolras. 

It was Bossuet. 

_“Light us up until we pop  
I wanna burn bright until we’re not.  
Let’s keep each other safe from the world”_

As the lyrics started to play the cassette faded out, replaced by pictures of her and Bossuet. 

_“I’ll be your optimistic black hole  
Full of love I can’t control.  
Let’s keep each other safe from the world”_

She was so touched. She knew that he really didn’t like to sing, but he did this for her. And then the next lyrics hit her. 

_“Happy Birthday  
Merry Christmas  
To the one I call my missus  
I’m leaving you love notes   
That say it all”_

_“I know you said to mind my business  
But Cupid sent me on a mission  
That’s got me sitting, wishing  
Waiting for your call.  
Let’s be lucky people, you and me.”_

And this is about the point that the song broke Joly. She’s crying and laughing and...  
“Oh, look at the pictures!” She said out loud to her empty apartment. “That one’s from Coney Island!”

_“My hourglass is in your hands.  
You’ve got my time you are my plans  
Let’s keep each other safe from the world.”_

“That’s from Thanksgiving last year! When he spilled thyme all over Cosette’s turkey!”

_“You’ve got me writing sappy songs  
I used to laugh at on my own.  
Let’s keep each other safe from the world.”_

“Aww he’s so cute when he laughs!”

_“Cause I know it’s hard to let yourself be fine  
When we carry ‘round our worried, flurried minds.  
But I’ll let go if you do too.”_

“Wait, the thyme thing was a pun! Awwww!”

_“My common sense is powerless  
And I’m convinced that you have caught me.   
Luck is just the half of it  
The better half of he that I couldn’t qui-“_

**BANG!**

She paused the song to figure out what was going on at her front door that could have caused so much noise and behind the door was Bossuet, covered in confetti. 

“Happy Birthday Joly?” He said from the floor, where he was trying, and failing, to pick up all of the pieces of confetti. 

Joly fell down to the floor next to him and pulled him up with a hug. “Bossuet! What are you doing here!”

“It’s your birthday. It was supposed to be a surprise. Marius said it sounded romantic…”

“It is! But, how does confetti fit into this?”

“Courfeyrac said confetti balloons were ‘fun and festive,’ so I got you a couple of them and then one popped.”

“Wait. Where’s the other balloon?”

“I lost a battle to the wind outside. It wanted the balloon more.”

They both laughed as they went inside, setting Bossuet’s stuff down and throwing away pieces of balloon. After a moment, Bossuet turned to Joly. 

“Did you hear the song?”

“Yes! Well, most of it… But, I love it!”

“Do you want to finish it?”

“Oh, Yeah! Come on!” She said as she dragged Bossuet to the floor of the living area next to the coffee table and she pressed play. 

_“Cause now I’m flying cross the country  
More than monthly for you.  
You’ve got me more than clumsy  
But, you’re my yellow, lovely.”_

The video ended with a message on the screen:

“Happy Birthday to my Joly  
With you, I’m the luckiest person in the world  
-Bossuet”

“Bossuet, that was amazing! I love it!” She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

“I barely did anything. Jehan helped write the lyrics, Grantaire did the cover art, Courfeyrac did the guitar, Bahorel edited the whole thing, and—“

“But, you sang my favorite song for me.”

“Favorite— have you heard it before?”

“No, you nerd, but it’s my favorite song now.”

“I love you, Joly.”

“I love you too.”

Bossuet looked at Joly who was already playing the song again and thought to himself, “How did I get so lucky?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is eventually going to be part of a series that involves this band I was referring to, but who knows if I’ll ever get around to writing more.


End file.
